Damian Moroe
Damian is currently 28 years old and serves in the U.S. military as a Navy SEAL. Backstory Damian's life as a SEAL was encouraged by his father, who was also his drill sargeant. He was raised in a very strict military home and taught in hand-to-hand and multiple armed styles of combat throughout his adolesence and adulthood. He quickly rose through the ranks due to his skill and prefessionalism. During this time he became fluent is Italian,Russian, Spanish and Isreali. Damian was temporarily relieved from duty after a mission went horribly wrong and he was the only survivor. He has of yet shown no signs of being a conduit. Combat Practical Boxing Skills Most people don't consider boxing to be a martial art, but its application is just as effective in a street fight as it is in a ring. Navy SEAL combat training starts with basic elements that come from traditional boxing -- footwork speed, agility, quick thinking. Navy SEALs are taught first and foremost to be practical fighters; boxing dispenses with fancy spinning kicks, back flips and other showy maneuvers, and deals directly with confrontation. Combat jujitsu Combat jiujitsu is not like ordinary jiujitsu or the typical hand-to-hand combat techniques taught in other branches of the military. Combat jiujitsu is for combat, not self-defense. Self-defense is useful for countering attacks and protecting yourself. Combat jiujitsu is offensive. It is for attacking quickly and eliminating your opponent. Krav Maga Krav maga is the official martial art of the Israeli armed forces. It is expressly designed for real-life situations, such as street fighting. Many of krav maga's techniques are meant for disarming armed opponents who may be attacking you with a gun or a knife, which is why it's ideal for Navy SEALs. It teaches you to abandon flashy, complicated moves typical of most martial arts and rely on your instincts. Muay Thai Muay Thai is one of the most brutal forms of hand-to-hand combat in the world. Its practitioners are taught to strike their enemies viciously with the hard bones of the shins, elbows, fists and knees. It is the most popular sport in Thailand. When the gloves are off, it is efficient at incapacitating an attacker in real-life situations. It is ideal for close-quarters combat, which is how Navy SEALs are taught to engage their enemies. Eskrima This was part of his personal training by his father. Eskrima, Arnis, and Kali are umbrella terms for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed weapons, and various improvised weapons. It is also known as Estoque , Estocada and Garrote . In Luzon they may go by the name of Arnis de Mano, Pananandata (use of weapons), Sinawali (Pampanga, "to weave"), Sitbatan (Pangasinan), Didya and Kabaroan (Ilocos region). In the Visayas and Mindanao, these martial arts have been referred to as eskrima, kali, kaliradman, pagaradman and kalirongan. Kuntaw and silat are separate martial arts practiced in the islands. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. Marksmanship Damian is skilled with firearms as well as bladed weapons. He primarily carries a P226 pistol and whatever he mind on the bodies of enemy soldiers. Genetic EnhancementsCategory:CharacterCategory:Pages added by Leogian4511Category:Neutral Damian is part of one of few successful attempts to create super soldiers. He was originally supposed to be used as a test, killed, and have his dna harvested for future use, but he ended up escaping. He now possesses superhuman strength speed and regenerative capabilities. He is also able to "consume" weakened opponents, granting him their memories and occasionally adding more strength and power to his own. One such case is him gaining two retractable extra arms.Category:SoldierCategory:ConduitCategory:NeutralCategory:Pages added by Leogian4511Category:Character